Minor Skirmish
by NeverMineToHold
Summary: The wall behind C.L.U. shattered under the impact of a body. The hurled program went down in a shower of glittering shards, rolled on contact with the floor and made use of the momentum to come back up in a crouch...


Title: „Minor Skirmish"

Status: OneShot; Complete

Fandom: Tron: Legacy

Characters: C.L.U., Rinzler, ISO OCs

WordCount: 647

Disclaimer: The big mouse owns half the world, both Tron movies included.

Rating: PG-13

Beta: The great snare-chan! Thank you!

Summary: The wall behind C.L.U. shattered under the impact of a body. The hurled program went down in a shower of glittering shards, rolled on contact with the floor and made use of the momentum to come back up in a crouch.

AN: Reviews keep my muse going...

Minor Skirmish

The wall behind C.L.U. shattered under the impact of a body. The loud crash reverberated through the tunnel system in a deafening roar. The hurled program went down in a shower of glittering shards, rolled on contact with the floor and made use of the momentum to come back up in a crouch.

C.L.U. received a status report; the data-transfer flashed through him like electricity, to be analyzed and filed away. The sustained damage was minor, but the continued exertion at maximum output had taken its toll on the program.

C.L.U. deflected the beam blade aimed at his head, sidestepped his opponent and derezzed him in a sweeping, yellow arc. He quickly moved forward, catching up to his swaying creation. He was just in time to stop Rinzler's fall with his bent knee, preventing the enforcer from ending up sprawled on the floor. He felt the warm weight settle against his support and the vibration of Rinzler's damaged code.

Footsteps drew closer, quiet tapping noises from beyond the intersection. C.L.U. shifted the hold on his Light Disc, activating its function as a control device. He reached down into the Grid's substructure and acted as a conduit to transfer some of its energy to the drained enforcer. Both their circuitry flashed briefly in response, indicating the success of the instant-recharge.

"Rinzler," he said in a low voice, warning him and taking a step back.

The enforcer snarled and straightened. His stance was balanced again and he positioned himself to shield C.L.U., as was his purpose. His hands were steady again, as was the orange-red glow of his lightsuit.

Green circuitry gave the approaching ISO's away. All four of them were marred by the explosion that should have rid the system of their cell of anomalies; these were the last known survivors of the Purge. Instead, it had been a trap, one that erased all the Black Guards C.L.U. had brought on this mission. Such a waste...

Their ringleader, Sigil, sneered at the sight that greeted them as they stepped out of the shadows.

"Such a loyal pet you have there, protecting its corrupted master even now."

His fellow ISO's fanned out to form a loose circle around them, weapons at the ready, but they did not dare to get any closer. Rinzler might not have cared for the insult, but he did not take kindly to being thrown through a wall.

C.L.U. smirked, shifting his weight slightly; he felt Rinzler's anticipated reaction. They did not fight back-to-back often, but those ISO's would soon find out that programmer and program made an excellent team.

"Man, let's not waste words," he said, not finishing his sentence before he attacked.

Sigil ducked away, but the ISO to his right was not so fortunate: Rinzler's disc, thrown with perfect timing, rezzed out of the shadow of C.L.U.'s to hit it point blank. The young ISO shattered in a flood of data-bits as the orange edge cut its throat, but C.L.U. had already turned away before they hit the ground. He caught his disc and used it as a shield, then jabbed it forward.

Rinzler covered his back, restored to his fluid grace of flowing motions and disarmed the ISO on the left side with a kick that sent her katana flying. Flinging one of his discs away, he caught the blade and thrust it through its owner's chest, before turning on the last ISO. A mere klick later, only Sigil remained standing with his back pressed to the tunnel wall.

"I leave him to you. Meet me at the assembly point when you're done," C.L.U. said, and returned his disc to his back. "You can take your time."

"C.L.U., wait! You - !"

Rinzler attacked viciously, but let himself be blocked, reminding the ISO that he had other problems to deal with.

"I'm sure Rinzler will keep you entertained."

End

AN: I think this is not too bad for my first fight scene in the fandom, so on to the next bigger project to tackle...


End file.
